1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means and devices used to stabilize and support wheelbarrows and more specifically relates to a wheelbarrow stabilizer with improved load distribution which serves to maintain balance and improve the resistance of a system for a wheelbarrow.
2. Background Art
Nowadays many different stabilizing and supporting elements exist which help maintain the balance and/or improve resistance in wheelbarrows, the elements vary in geometry as well as in various types of materials which go from metal bars and pipes to preformed profiles.
Stabilizers are mainly placed as reinforcements in lateral supports (legs): they are usually totally straight in the lower section, which rests on the ground.
The supports and stabilizers found in the market work best on flat surfaces, and with time lose their basic geometry, upon supporting repeated, alternating and fluctuating loads and due to work on uneven surfaces.
Up to now no practical, simple, functional wheelbarrow stabilizer known compares to the state of the art stabilizers and supports which have a shock absorber section that avoids permanent deforming of the element.